Lisa the Vegetarian/References
Trivia * At Storytown Village, on the train ride that Bart sneaks onto, a girl is seen on the train with blue hair, that looks like a young Marge. * Paul McCartney agreed to do the guest spot for this episode under the condition that Lisa would be a vegetarian for the rest of the show's run. * This is the second time Homer overuses lighter fluid for a barbecue. The first time was in Treehouse of Horror at the beginning of the "Hungry are the Damned" segment. * "Meat and You: Partners in Freedom" is number 3F03 in the "Resistance is Useless" series. 3F03 is production code of this episode. * Lisa has been vegetarian since this episode. * This episode makes a reference to I Love Lisa when Ralph says to Lisa "I can't believe I used to go out with you". * When Bart asks about the extra "B" in Homer's BBQ invitation, Homer stoicly replies, "That's a typo." Ironically, this is the first of two "Lisa the..." episodes in which Homer says this exact phrase. Later, in "Lisa the Skeptic", Homer tries to exploit the angel that Lisa discovered by setting up a sideshow-type exhibit in their garage. When Lisa exclaims that there is no proof what she found is actually an angel, Homer says, "If you look carefully, you'll notice I never ONCE use the word 'Angel.'" But then, when Lisa points to a sign that clearly says "ANGEL" and asks, "What about that sign right there?" Homer, in virtually the exact same tone of voice he used in this episode, again replies, "That's a typo." Citations * The pig that Homer roasts and Lisa blasts into the air, flying over the nuclear power plant, is a direct reference to the cover of the Pink Floyd album Animals, which shows a pig flying over London's Battersea Power Station. * I Spit on Your Grave, a notorious exploitation film, is listed on the billboard for the drive-in cinema. * Apu mentions the song Live and Let Die sung by Paul McCartney and his band Wings, but he mistakenly refers to it as "Live and Let Live", being corrected by Paul. The Beatles References * Apu claims to have met Paul during the Maharishi period. The Beatles' visit to this guru in India was a big media story in 1967. Apu then claims to have been called "The Fifth Beatle" (mispronouncing it to rhyme with "Seattle"), a claim which Paul does not seem to agree with. The way Apu pronounces Beatles is a reference to how the antagonists in the movie Help! say it. * Paul McCartney asks, "She's leaving home?", referencing the song of the same title from The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. * Apu plays and sings Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band off-key on the tabla. * Lisa's remark, "Wow! Paul McCartney. I learned about you in history class", is a joke about the enormous cultural importance of the Beatles. * When Linda McCartney says "whenever we're in Springfield, we like to spend time in Apu's garden in the shade!" paraphrasing a lyric from the song "Octopus' Garden" (from the album Abbey Road). * The version of "Maybe I'm Amazed" that plays over the end credits is an original mix by the Simpsons staff that, when played backwards, contains snippets of Paul McCartney reciting a recipe for lentil soup, which is a throwback to an earlier gag. The recited recipe in forward speed can be found on the "Extras" section on Disc 1 of The Complete Seventh Season ''DVD. * One of the backwards snippets says "Oh, and by the way, I'm alive", which is a reference to the Paul is dead conspiracy theory. * This is one of the many episodes to reuse the shot of Springfield Elementary School from "Bart Gets an "F"". Goofs *The lamb chop changes color when it flies into Homer's mouth. *Biology animals are usually long dead. *It seems unlikely that a second grade class would be trusted with scalpels, considering that Ralph's parents, Clancy and Sarah Wiggum, won't let him use scissors. *A girl which looks the same as Sherri and Terri appears in Lisa's class. This could possibly be the third "twin", but Sherri and Terri are in Bart's class, not Lisa's. ''It is possible that Sherri and Terri's sister was held back twice. *The cattle in "Meat and You" have horns; steers have their horns excised after castration. *The barbecue takes place in the Simpsons' backyard, and yet Bart's treehouse is nowhere in sight. * Strangely, Apu attends Homer's all-meat barbecue, even though he is a revealed to be a vegan at the end. However, he is only seen from reverse angles in the scene, and when seen from the front, changes into another person. * Homer's grill has knobs on it like a gas grill, but he uses lighter fluid to get it started and it has no gas tank. Also, the lighter fluid changes colors. * Lisa leaves the house without closing the door, but the door slam sound effect is still heard. * Apu calls himself a vegetarian, but later states that he doesn't eat any animal products. This would make him a vegan, not a vegetarian. He either probably didn't know the word "vegan" existed or he just wanted to see how Lisa likes being badgered for eating a certain food. * There are trees on the roof of the Kwik-E-Mart, and yet they are never visible in other episodes. Also, you should be able to see the plants and trees on the roof from the front, but you can't. * Neither Homer nor Lisa pays for the tofu dog that Lisa ate. It is likely that Apu didn't mind, seeing as how he is a family friend to the Simpsons. * When Bart gets on the train at Storytown Village, there are two kids in the car behind him, but when Paul Bunyan chops Mother Goose's head off, there is only one kid. * Paul Bunyan's ox, Babe, disappears. * When Homer sees that Ned is holding a family reunion, Homer tells Ned that he couldn't believe that Ned didn't invite him. However, Homer wasn't so appreciative of being invited to a Flanders party in "When Flanders Failed". Considering his dislike of Ned, it is likely that Homer would express disdain at whatever action Ned takes. * Lisa imagines the animals that are involved in Marge's alternative meals before ''she says them. * There are a few goofs during the lamb chop scene: At first, Lisa stares at an imaginary lamb (which is the lamb from earlier) begging her not to eat him, while she holds a knife in her left hand and a fork in the other. When Lisa pushes her plate away, she is empty-handed, there's nothing to her left, and two utensils to her right. The plate and utensils get back in place, even the fork that appears at her left. The same happens to Bart (he might've been eating with his hands earlier) and there's nothing between the two. The kids' plates get closer to each other and Lisa is now right at the edge of the table. Finally, Lisa is back in her original place, and there's a bowl between her and Bart, which vanishes at the end of the scene. * Bart and Lisa watch The Itchy & Scratchy Show at night, but is has never been show at night before. ''It might've been a TV recording from earlier that day. * The archway leading to the kitchen from the living room has a door. There usually isn't a door there. * When Bart tells Lisa that cartoons don't have messages, the side table with the phone and small lamp is missing. * When Skinner talks to Lisa's class before the Troy McClure video, in a shot of Lisa face palming, the girl behind Lisa disappears, and the two students behind the girl switch places. * In the tripe scene, Janey Powell's voice sounds more like Milhouse Van Houten than normal. * If Homer served Bart right after Chief Wiggum, there will be a burger and a sausage missing from his grill. * After the roasted pig rolls across the lanes and traffic and goes into the river, the roads are seen to be on a bridge, but there would've been no way for the pig to get onto the road in the first place. * When Homer looks through the field glasses, he is far away from the trash can, but when he throws the glasses away, he is now close to it. * The inscription on Apu's hotdog warmer changes from "HOT DOG" in uppercased letters to "hot dogs" in lowercased letters. * The items on the breakfast table appear and disappear between shots. * The sign over the boxes at the left of the Kwik-E-Mart appears only when Lisa is seen leaving it. In other shots, the sign is missing. * Lisa tells Homer that she learned a lot from Paul and Linda, but Apu was the one who gave her advice. Category:Season 7 references Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Goofs